


Waiting x On x You

by HanaKaicho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gore, Hunter X Hunter Secret Santa, M/M, after that it gets cute and fluffy I swear, the gore is only in the initial scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “How long ya gonna leave me waitin’ for you to wake up, huh?”What? Who could he “leave waiting?” Shalnark knew he had died just now. Who was this demanding things of him. He was dead, couldn't they leave him alone?“Come on, sleepin’ beauty. Do I gotta wake you up with a kiss or somethin’?”Shalnark forced his eyes open.“Uvo?”





	Waiting x On x You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first uvoshal fic and honestly it was terrifying and also a bit fun! I wrote it as part of the Hunter x Hunter Secret Santa 2017 event on tumblr for mattressdemon who requested these two either with a happy ending or reunion after death. I've honestly never written either of these characters in any capacity so it was pretty scary and I was worried I wouldn't do a good job but in the end, I think I'm satisfied with how it came out! I hope you also enjoy!
> 
> Note: I have made a couple of minor edits since it was posted on tumblr but the fic overall reads the same.

_So this is it, huh?_

Birds had already started devouring Kortopi’s head in front of Shalnark but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't move and Kortopi was already dead anyway.

It was a gruesome sight and Shalnark knew he'd be next. He closed his eyes one last time and let go.

_Sorry, boss._

***

“How long ya gonna leave me waitin’ for you to wake up, huh?”

What? Who could he “leave waiting?” Shalnark knew he had died just now. Who was this demanding things of him. He was dead, couldn't they leave him alone?

“Come on, sleepin’ beauty. Do I gotta wake you up with a kiss or somethin’?”

Shalnark forced his eyes open.

“Uvo?”

“Expectin’ somebody else?” Uvo asked.

“No, I guess not. So I'm really dead then, huh?”

“Yeah. The chain user?”

Shalnark frowned. “No, Hisoka. Turns out he wasn't even a real spider! He was just there to find a chance to fight the boss.”

“That guy got a tattoo just to fight the boss?” Uvo sounded like he didn't buy it.

“Nah, that was fake too just like every other part of him. Texture Surprise,” Shalnark said.

“Guess his tits are the only real part of him, huh?” Uvo joked with a deep laugh.

“I dunno,” Shalnark said, feigning a serious tone. “Do you even think those were real?”

After a short pause, both Shalnark and Uvo laughed.

“Yeah, that Hisoka was a fake ass bastard, sure didn’t miss him!” laughed Uvo.

“He left the spiders not too long after...well, after you disappeared.”

“So that chain bastard got Paku and me and Hisoka got you, eh?”

“Well, he killed Kortopi first. Actually, he died before me, shouldn’t he be here? Have you seen him?” Shalnark asked.

“You really thought that kid was gonna get sent to Hell with the rest of us?” Uvo responded.

”No, you’re right,” Shalnark said, casting his gaze down. “He wouldn’t have.”

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. The last image of Kortopi that Shalnark had in his mind was not a pleasant memory. It would have been nice to have something to overwrite it with.

Uvo watched Shalnark for a minute with a serious face and then broke it into a huge grin. “Ha! I’m just kiddin’! He’s right here!” Uvo leaned to the side to reveal Kortopi hiding behind his back. “He beat ya here!”

“Kortopi!” Shalnark said with joy, kneeling to hold Kortopi as he came in for a hug.

“You know, this doesn't really seem like Hell,” Shalnark commented, letting Kortopi go. “We aren't in Hell, are we?”

Uvo shrugged, “Dunno. Except that I'm bored as shit, doesn't seem like it. Paku thought we were in between or somethin’. Limbo?”

Shalnark nodded thoughtfully. “Sounds about right. This seems to about match common descriptions of ‘Limbo’ so it's not a bad guess. It doesn't seem like you're hiding her though. Where is she?”

“Dunno. She left pretty soon after she got here and didn't come back.”

“Well if we're in limbo then maybe she crossed over?” Shalnark suggested.

He considered the idea for a moment and then looked up at Uvo, “Wait, you've been here even longer than Paku. Why are you still here?”

“Been waitin’ on you.”

“Gross! I don't need your love, so just give me money instead!” Shalnark said in feigned disgust.

“Hah? Still that line? Nobody's got money here, Shal,” Uvo said. “One of the worst parts of bein’ dead: nothin’ to steal.”

“Then I guess your love will have to do,” Shalnark said, getting to his feet and kissing the still sitting Uvo.

“More receptive of it now then, eh?” Uvo said. “Lucky me!”

Uvo stood and scooped up Shalnark effortlessly. He held him close as he covered Shalnark’s face and neck with kisses as they both laughed.

“Okay, okay! Enough! Put me down! Kortopi is watching!” Shalnark laughed. He was enjoying himself but Uvo was a full throttle lover just like he was everything else and it was hard to even try to keep up with.

Back on the ground, Shal gave a quick huff and stretched. “You still hug too hard, Uvo!” he said, giving Uvo a playful punch.

Uvo laughed unapologetically. “Maybe you're just too weak and skinny to handle it!”

Kortopi laughed and Shalnark scoffed.

“So have you figured out how to haunt people yet?” Shalnark asked, changing the topic as they all sat back down.

“Ya can't,” Uvo said, shrugging and shaking his head in disappointment. “The only place you can go from here is crossin’ over looks like.”

“Aww, seriously? I always thought it'd be fun after I was dead to haunt-”

Uvo joined in and they said at once, “Phinks!”

“Oh, man, that would be classic shit!” Uvo laughed.

“Imagine his face!” Shal joined in the laughter. “And how tight he'd cling onto the boss!”

“And then he'd pretend it never happened like we don't already all know!”

“You think he's the only one who doesn't realize we're all pretty much gay and there's no need to hide it?”

“Dunno but it's a lot funnier this way!” Uvo said.

“Right?” Shalnark agreed as they both dissolved into laughter again.

After much laughing and fun-poking at Phinks’s expense, Shalnark and Kortopi filled Uvo in on what had happened since he had died. About the boss losing and regaining his Nen, about the Chimera ants, Hisoka and the boss fighting in Heaven's Arena.

“And that's when Hisoka got us,” Shalnark concluded.

“That bastard had no honor, never did!” Uvo grumbled. “Fuckin’ shameless. He wouldn't fight fair if you paid him.”

“Since when are we about fighting fair?” Shalnark teased.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Uvo grabbed Shalnark and pulled him into a bear hug. Shal struggled and protested like their usual routine until he realized Uvo was shaking slightly. He stilled and went quiet and waited for Uvo to speak.

“I missed you, Shal,” Uvo said, quietly for himself. He squeezed Shalnark to a point that was starting to get painful as he then growled, “But I still wish I could go back and rip that son of a bitch to pieces for killin’ you.”

Shalnark sighed a little and did his best to return the hug as he said, “I know, Uvo.”

Uvo let Shalnark go before he had to really object to being held so tightly. Shalnark thought to himself how much Uvo managed to look like a giant kicked puppy. Shal got up and went to Uvo. He touched Uvo's cheek with one hand and kissed him lovingly.

“At least we're together again,” said Shalnark.

“Yeah.”

“And it seems like we don't have to cross over right away. We can spend some time together now, just you and me.”

“And the kid,” Uvo pointed out, referencing Kortopi.

“I think I'm going to cross over, actually,” Kortopi said. “There's nothing left for me. No need to hang around.”

Both Shal and Uvo gave Kortopi a final hug and he walked away and slowly faded from sight as he crossed over.

“Just us now, huh?” said Uvo.

Shal cocked an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting something?” he asked, playing coy. “What if someone shows up? People die all the time.”

“Then let ‘em watch,” Uvo said with a growl. He pounced on Shalnark and the two kissed.

Shalnark smiled into the kisses. “I missed you, Uvo,” he said, wrapping his arms up and around the back of Uvo's neck.

“Don't gotta anymore! I'm right here! And I ain't goin’ nowhere without ya!”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive feedback is welcomed! Or empty positive feedback! I'm always down for validation lol
> 
> Anyway, y'all can also feel free to come say hi on tumblr to me at patch-of-shore and you're also more than welcome to use the link to my ko-fi there :333


End file.
